Only Us
by The Chaotic Queen of Madness
Summary: A quick one-shot of Spyro and Elora. Sorry for my absence.


**Hello, my devoted fans. I'm sorry I haven't updated my Madness Sage in months. I'm happy to let you know that I'll finally be updating soon. In the mean time, I've decided to give you this one-shot lemon of Spyro and Elora while you wait. Keep in mind I'm using the Spyro from the original series, and in this story he's a fully grown adult.**

Only Us

It was a cold rainy night. Thunder echoed throughout the valley. A small cloaked figure hiked up the mountain side, resisting the powerful wind. The sound of cloven hooves clacking could barely be heard beneath the sound of rain, wind, and thunder. The figure held on tight to its black cloak, determined to reach its destination. In the distance was a dimly-lit, luxurious, 4-story cabin which rested on top of the next mountain. The figure reached an old, rickety rope-bridge. It clinged to the side as it crossed, losing its footing once or twice but still pressing forward. The figure eventually reached the end of the bridge and walked the last few meters to the cabin. It opened the front door with effort against the wind and rushed in, causing the door to slam shut from the wind.

All the sounds of the storm suddenly vanished and the figure sighed in relief, removing its black cloak to reveal a beautiful female faun. She had silky brown fur on her goat-like legs and her long tail with some white fur on her abdomin. Her long red hair was soaking wet from the storm. She was wearing a plain green dress shirt under her cloak. "Now I see what he meant about needing a vacation." Elora tossed the damp cloak onto the ground and retreated to the kitchen.

Elora had bought the cabin as her new home two months ago from Moneybags. It may have costed a pretty penny, but she felt it was worth moving out from the professor's lab so his experiments couldn't keep her awake. The only problem was that Moneybags never told her about having to hike every day to reach it. It has been ten years since the Sorcerer had been defeated, and Elora has matured much in that time, physically and mentally.

Elora made herself a sandwich and quietly ate it by the counter, thinking about how lonely it felt living in a large house by herself. "Stupid bear. I'll strangle him in front of his kids next time I see him." After finishing her snack, Elora walked to the living room, sat on her couch, grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and turned on the radio. Classical music played as Elora closed her eyes and moved her head. She listen to the radio for about half an hour when she heard a knock at the door. "Who could be out at this hour, in this storm?" Elora got up from the couch, trotted to the hall, and opened the front door.

Standing at the door was the purple dragon, Spyro. He stood on all fours with his head up straight. His chin was level with the top of Elora's skull. His powerful wings were folded over his head. Elora saw that Spyro had polished his scales, including his gold underside. "Hey, Elora. Miss me?"

Elora smiled and motioned for Spyro to come in. As Spyro entered and she closed the door, Elora asked, "Spyro, this is a nice surprise. It's not Saturday yet."

"That's actually why I came. Can I just say you smell great tonight?" Spyro asked with a grin.

Elora laughed. They walked into the living room where Elora sat on the couch while Spyro sat on the rug. "Save it, Spyro. I fell into a sewer on my way home, I know I need a shower."

Spyro remarked by saying, "Well when someone's as gorgeous as you, they make anything smell like roses."

Elora rolled her eyes and giggled. "Wow, Spyro. You couldn't get cornier if you ate a giant corn on the cob!"

"I know. Nothing makes sense when you're in love," Spyro said.

Elora choked up. "Umm. What? Love?" She never expected to hear it from Spyro. Sure, they would have their fun every saturday night, but she had never heard him say the word love before. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Elora. We both feel it. Every night we've spent together meant something. If it didn't mean anything, we both would have gotten bored a long time ago." Spyro leaned in forward and nudged Elora's arm with his muzzle. "Tell me you don't feel the same way, go ahead."

Elora just looked at him in utter shock. It was true, she did feel it, she just didn't think Spyro did. To finally know the truth lifted a burden from her shoulders. "You're right, Spyro. I can feel it too. I... I love you!" She wrapped her arms around him, holding on tight.

"And I love you, Elora." Spyro hugged back with his wings. He then flapped his wings as hard as he could and managed to lift them both into the air, causing Elora to hold tighter in surprise. Spyro lifted higher and higher until his horns reached the ceiling. He stared deep into Elora's dark blue eyes. "But we both know actions speak louder than words."

Elora grinned back at him. "Hmm. You got that right. Let's go to my room and we can show each other how we feel."

Spyro fluttered back down and kissed Elora as they landed. Elora grabbed his paw, pulled him into the hall, guided him up the stairs, and opened the door to her room. Elora wrapped her arms over Spyro's shoulders, kissing him all over his face. Spyro returned the favor by gently nipping at her neck with his razor-sharp teeth, making her sigh from pleasure. Elora began shifting her legs back and forth to relieve some of her desire. Her hands moved to her shirt, trying to slip it off. Without warning, Spyro sunk his teeth into Elora's shirt, tore it off, and tossed it aside, allowing Elora's breasts to roam free. Spyro allowed his tongue to slip to the back of Elora's throat while his spiral tail tip teased her nipples. Elora slid her hand down Spyro's chest. Spyro caught Elora by surprise and grabbed onto her as he jumped up. They landed on her luxury bed decored with frilly pillows with Spyro on his back and Elora sitting on Spyro's chest. She leaned in and continued planting kisses all over Spyro's face.

"My beautiful faun, I'll always love you," Spyro said.

Elora felt something hard and meaty rising up and sliding against her tail. "Prove it." She raised herself up a little and rested her moist entrance on Spyro's shaft. She lowered herself slowly and took in quick short breaths. The pleasure filled both of them and Spyro was fully inside Elora after a short struggle. Elora couldn't hide her smile as she looked into Spyro's eyes.

The purple dragon opened his mouth and said, "Elora, are you okay?"

Elora looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean? Of course I'm okay!"

Spyro's voice sounded frantic. "Elora, wake up! Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Late for what?" Elora asked.

Suddenly Elora found herself on the ground in Midday Gardens. She was resting on the edge of the bridge with Spyro and Hunter standing over her. "Elora, are you alright?" Spyro asked her. Spyro was once again only half as tall as Hunter.

"Spyro?" Elora asked. "What am I doing here?" She cursed herself silently for getting caught up in one of her fantasies.

"We were celebrating the Sorcerer's defeat when you startled Shiela and she knocked you out," Hunter said. "Look, she kicked you so hard you wet yourself!"

Elora barely noticed the moistness at her waist. She knew what it was and blushed slightly. "Wow, I don't even remember. I had a crazy dream."

"Maybe you can tell us about it at the party!" said Spyro. "Right now we have to go."

"Uhhh, sure," Elora said as she stood up.

**Ahhh, what's wrong, mortals? Expected something more? Too bad! Hahaha! I'll be updating the madness saga on President's Day. I have a party to go to on Saturday.**


End file.
